


Cryptid

by homoamphibians



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alice Cullen is just generally weird, Cryptids, Established Relationship, F/M, Jasper Hale & Bella Swan Friendship, Jasper Hale loves the shit out of his weird wife, Just a guy making a youtube to show how much he loves his weird ass wife., Mostly Canon Compliant, Soulmates, The Cullens are cryptids, Video, Volturi are boomers, YouTube, Youtuber AU, basically video format oneshots, confused humans, cryptid Alice, oneshots, she's unnerving, video format, vlogging - Freeform, wholesome relationship, youtuber jasper hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homoamphibians/pseuds/homoamphibians
Summary: Jasper Hale is tired of being secretive about the love of his life. So he stops, starts a youtube channel and starts taping his wife, his family and whoever else ends up.It's a project of love that inevitably includes chaos but he's good enough at editing to explain anything unnatural away and the Volturi don't know how YouTube works anyway.Now he finally gets to show the world how much he cares for that his wife, the cryptid.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. June 26th 2004 "My Alice"

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of this fic youtube was integrated into the world on april 23rd 2004 instead of april 23rd 2005.

_A black screen._

_Words in white cursive font appear on the otherwise blank screen._

_"In honor of the anniversary of knowing her. I may not be able to see the future but I know she'll be there, always by my side. I love you Alice, more than words can express."_

_The words linger for a moment before slowly fading away, being replaced by a new scene._

_The camera quality isn't great, having the dull shine of old cameras and black spots that occasionally flit into the frame. It has a vintage feel for it, the video feels like it was recorded a long time ago._

_We can see a man, golden hair brushed back, impossibly ivory skin, orange ish eyes, and a pearly white smile that is just a tad too bright._

_It is obvious the man is setting up the camera in some sort of tree although he isn't holding on to anything as he sets it up._

_Once he's satisfied with the angle he lands on the ground effortlessly._

_After a moment Mam'selle by Frank Sinatra starts playing quietly, it is rather grainy and happening during the recording, not being added to it afterwards._

_Before the man could turn around, there was a blur and a woman appears next to him._

_Her features are rather pixie like but in a beautiful way. She's wearing a 1940's style white gown with red rose designs all over it. Her hair is short but wild, sticking up in a mischievous way that matches her smile._

_The man turns to her, not surprised in the slightest or if he was, he's good at hiding it._

_They look the picture of a 1940's couple._

_The camera can get both of their faces rather well from the angle it's at and everything about them screams happiness._

"How lovely this place is," _the woman speaks, her voice the personification of what a bell would sound like if it spoke._

_The man takes her hand and rotates them so that he's facing the camera now,_ "You've seen it before I'm sure."

_His tone is light despite the richness of his Southern accent, teasing almost as if they were sharing an inside joke that won't be explained to the camera._

"I've seen you before too Jasper, that doesn't make you any less lovely either," _she laughs, a sound of pure joy._

_His eyes are focused on her and his smile widens, "_ Alice my love, how rude I must seem. You're the very picture of beauty, of elegance, of gracefulness. You are the loveliest lady my eyes have ever had the privilege of seeing."

"I love this place. Shall we stay here? Perhaps we could have a little cottage over there with some azaleas. I can just see it now!"

_He catches her as she seems to lose her balance and holds her in his arms as she rambles, his smile not once diminishing from the genuine happiness he is obviously feeling._

"Of course that won't be our future home, our future home is so lovely. It is big and airy with lots of windows so we can gaze at the sun and the moon alike. There is a stream right outside that guards the gateway to the woods and deep in those woods there is a meadow, one so filled with wild flowers the air is coated with perfume. That is not for us, that is Edward's meadow, his place to take the love of his life. He will have a lovely little cottage, a replica of our first home, and it will be perfect! I can see his elated face right now. That is if he does not run off again, he has a tendency of running off but he hasn't been leaning that way lately or that I've noticed. I have not been watching his future as much lately, why watch his when I can live mine with you?" _Her nonsensical rambling stops as she wraps her arms around his neck and begins to sway._

_He blinks, a forced act, and wraps his arms tighter around her waist,_ "Alice, you are a wonder. Our cottage will be nearby then?"

"It will," _she responds confidently before shaking her head in amusement, "_ You want a ballroom? Instead of a dining room?"

_He nods, "_ There is nothing I want more than to dance with you my love."

"Nothing?" _Her head tilts slightly._

_The music ends for a moment before a new song comes on._

_That's My Desire by Frankie Laine starts playing, a bit clearer and louder than the Sinatra song._

_They start moving gracefully to the music, as if they are floating. The steps are recognizable as the foxtrot._

_He answers her after a moment,_ "Nothing can take me away from dancing with you. Not even thirst."

"Are you thirsty Jasper?" _She asks, her voice still light._

_He shakes his head with a smile, "_ No ma'am, not around you. My needs have changed now, thirst is not my top priority."

"Oh? Then what is?" _It is obvious from her tone that she knows what is._

_He pulls her closer,_ "You are. And you always will be. I may not be able to see the future but I know I'll be right there by your side."

"I can confirm that assumption," _she laughs._

_They dance silently together until that song ends._

_She is now facing the camera._

_Her golden eyes spot it and before a frame has passed she is perched in the tree right next to it. She waves at it, "_ This is a recording to document the fact that my love for Jasper has no bounds."

"How unfair of you, stealing my act of love and passing it off as your own," _suddenly he is perched right next to her in the tree facing the camera, "_ This is actually a recording to document the fact that my love for Alice has no bounds." 

_She pounces on him, knocking them both out of the tree._

_They wrestle for a moment on the ground, not pausing because of the fall, until Jasper has her pinned down._

"Letting me get the upper hand? Why?" _He asks, teasing her._

_She is relaxed even though she's being pinned down,_ "Let us just say that I was made aware of some things that would happen in this scenario."

_He kisses her for longer than seems humanly possible._

_She rolls them both until she's the one pinning him down and pulls away from him, "_ Told you." 

_The camera cuts to black as the video ends there._

**Comments have been disabled on this video.**


	2. January 16th 2005 "Rabid Squirrel or Love of My Life?"

_The video opens with Jasper holding a camera in standard vlog style. It is a modern phone camera based on the quality. His eyes are noticeable a different color, being more of a yellow than the orange they were before._

_He sighs and starts walking outside._

_The house is visible behind him, everything in shot seems modernistic in style and spaced out. There is a lot of natural light._

_Screaming can be heard from the outside. There seems to be an overlap of voices._

_Jasper switches the camera to pointing at other people and shows us a bronze haired teen whose face is just buried in his hands, obviously in pain._

_"Go get your wife, she's in a tree having visions. Why are you recording this?" The teen asks without looking up._

_Jasper says nothing, just zooming in on the boy._

_"Huh. You have a video already on this video site? How did I not know this?" The teen looks up, black eyes staring directly into camera._

_Jasper finally speaks, his tone serious, "What's happening outside Edward?"_

_"Alice is in a tree having visions, Rosalie is panicking because she doesn't want to be late, Emmett is trying to get Alice down on Rosalie's insistence and they're all screaming for some reason. Everyone is acting like children when they're not the one who might slip up today," Edward muttered, rolling his eyes, the distaste obvious in his tone._

_Jasper headed outside without a word._

_Alice is in fact in a tree. The 1940's outfit of before has been replaced with a white blouse with a black tuxedo style vest over it and gray pants. Her hair remains the same extremely short length but the expression on her face isn't calm or amused, it is instead almost feral and her eyes have rolled back into her skull leaving her with white eyes._

_There's a big man with oversized muscles who is pulling at her also in the same tree._

_Below the tree is a blonde girl that has her arms crossed in boredom._

_All three of them are making quite some noise._

"Ice, truck, mirrors, shield, war, blood, glass, cut, presents, newborn, death, drained, blood, death, destruction, cloaks, Porsche, death, blood, spilled, cafeteria, cottage, broken table, prom, snow on Monday, Emmett these pants are designer if you touch them I will rip off your head, death, blood, run, Brazil, Isle Esme, Edward, death, singer," _Alice rambles, her eyes still white and her lips pulled back in a snarl._

_Emmett, the one reaching for her pauses, "_ Alice, we need to go. We don't want to be late, just get in the damn car."

_He reaches for her again, she hisses at him and moves further up the tree._

_The blonde female rolls her eyes, "_ We don't have time for your stupid visions."

_Suddenly, they all relax._

_The screaming stops and none of them move for a moment._

"Rosalie, take Emmett to the car. We'll join you in a moment," _Jasper speaks calmly, his accent more of a drawl than usual._

_Rosalie responds, all impatience gone from her voice,_ "We will be waiting in the car. Come along Emmett."

_Emmett drops down from the trees before a frame can go by and then they're both gone._

"My love?" _Jasper sets the camera down to record the tree before appearing in the tree next to Alice himself. He slowly puts a hand on her shoulder._

_She blinks, her eyes appearing to be amber again,_ "Jazz." 

"I love you," _he remarks, seemingly ignoring whatever had caused her to incoherently ramble in a tree._

_She stared at him,_ "I overshot, saw too much. I have a headache. After so many years, I still overshot. At least it is a cloudy day, it'll be less bright. I wish I could take some sort of medication to help with that, I wish medication worked. How am I so bad at this? I'm a disaster and I'm supposed to be dependable and I'm not dependable and I can't see what's going to happen today and..."

"Alice," _he gently cut her off,_ "Focus on me. What am I about to do?" 

_She blinked,_ "You're going to kiss me." 

"Correct. Do you know why I am going to do such an action?" _He wrapped an arm around her._

_She shook her head,_ "You know I can't see intent."

"Can you not see that I love you more than anything? That it is perfectly okay, that you are a wonder no matter if your gift works or not? Can you not see that I can depend on you and that your gift is not the reason I love you? Alice Cullen, I love you more than anything and I would never be disappointed in you. I am yours forever, and that is the only future I care about," _he stops talking to kiss her._

_She kisses back before pulling away,_ "I saw you doing more of those videos. Why?"

"Because everyone needs to know, even you darlin, that I love you no matter the situation, no matter the year, no matter what clothes you're wearing or what emotion you're feeling. I loved you in 1948 and I love you now and nothing will ever change that," _He appears next to the camera and grins at it, "_ This video is proof of that."

_She appears next to him and offers a pale hand that almost glistens in a ray of sunlight that had started to peak out,_ "To forever then?"

"To forever," _he walks off with her._

_The video cuts to black there._

**Comments have been disabled on this video.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a bit short but here ya go!

**Author's Note:**

> Don't @ me for any inconsistencies in the how it works or anything like that, I don't want to deal with that. I was alive in 2005 yes but not old enough to be on the internet so again please don't @ me if I make mistakes. 
> 
> That being said, please let me know your thoughts on this. Also, that's my desire is such a good song for Jasper/Alice. Fight me on this. Like it came out a year before they met each other and it's just such a lovely song and yeah.


End file.
